Beat it Upright
by move them hands
Summary: Starts as lust...then turns to pleasure...then to pain but Itachi just can't stop himself...and it costs him everything ItaSasu


Be warned their is incest and forced sex on a minor. Song is Beat It Upright artist Korn...doesn't really go with the song too much but it is fun to listen to the song while reading this :D Seriously!!

Wrote this last year.

--

Itachi walked into the room, his deep onyx eyes searched the room casually until they fell on the small child on the other side. Raven hair tossed wistfully from side to side as a breeze blew through the nearby window, the boy was examining a small toy held in the palm of his hand. Hearing someone enter the room his eyes snapped up, his small emotionless face lit up as his brother came near.

"Aniki! Look at what I found."

The marble rolled from one side to the other in the small child's hand before he closed his grip more to keep it from falling out. A queer smirk formed on the lines on the older teens face as he reached out and slowly grasped the hand of the younger child, his palm caressing baby smooth skin as his fingers closed around the small object and pulled away. Holding the small round thing up to the light the Uchiha crest smiled back at the elder Uchiha.

Instantly the small clear marble flew from the hand and slammed into the nearest wall, bouncing off and flying back a few feet before smacking into the ground and rolling to a stop underneath a chair; hiding. Big innocent eyes looked up in shock as a small voice called.

"Aniki? Whats wrong?" Small fingers wrapped around the quivering hand of his brother's as an arm wrapped around the tall teen, the young boy pressing his cheek against the others stomach as he whispered.

"Don't be upset aniki."

_Are you ready for a good pounding baby? _

_Are you ready to get it on? _

_Don't pretend you're not fucking freaky baby. _

_I will spank that ass just for fun_

Itachi felt his body shiver as the small arm pulled him closer, that small face now looking up with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun...I'm not upset." his voice calm and cool as his fingers gently swipe through thick raven locks.

The younger of the Uchiha's pulled back, his caring smile still hugging his lips as he turned, before he could make one step strong fingers pressed down on his shoulders, nails bending forward to gentle claw into clothed skin.

"Aniki?" small eyes peered into the teen holding him back as the small framed turned back, "Aniki whats wrong?"

"Sasuke..." the voice was a bit shaky, need lined the tone as eyes hooded and head bowed causing his eyes to be shadowed by bangs,"...Sasuke...come with me."

Worry pulsed through the small child as he obediently gripped the older teens hand and stated confidently.

"Yes brother I will." His feet took a step forward to bring him by his brother's side. Itachi turned, his fingers wrapping around his brother's hand as he started for his destination. Nothing buzzed through his brain...no worries...no doubts about right and wrong...no anything...the only thing his mind knew was that he would be completely his first goal in life.

Entering the blank room Sasuke became a bit curious.

"Aniki...why are we in your..." he sentence was cut off as a hand cupped his mouth.

"Say nothing else Sasuke...not until I say you can...is that clear." The small mouth moved up and down against the smooth palm as the child's head nodded, his brows knitting together with worry and confusion.

"We both know Sasuke...that what is about to happen...is wanted...is needed...and will complete us both."

_Ass up high, make a motherfu-cker cry_

_It's so good, that I could die_

_Help me stay alive_

A small cry sounded from the child as Itachi turned and pulled the boy into his arms, smirking as the legs automatically wrapped around his waist to keep from falling.

The older of the two wrapped one arm around the small back and forced their chests together as the other went under the child to hold him up. Faces just barely an inch apart Sasuke felt warm breathe sweep across his cheeks, a slight scent of sweetcakes and tea.

"Aniki?" the small voice questioned as large eyes pooled with worry. The small gap closed as Itachi's lips claimed that of the smaller boy's in his arms.

Shock pulsed through his body as the smaller boy recoiled, a small hand shoving his brother's jaw to the side.

"**ANIKI**?!" Terrified eyes stared into his own as his fingers dug into the back to keep the flailing child in his arms.

"Brother! That isn't for brothers to do!" Sasuke's face contorted with fear and confusion as the older boy smiled.

"Of course it is Sasuke-kun...just to do in secret cause others will get jealous...this is perfectly alright...in fact..." long slender fingers combed back tussled hair as his smile became gentle.

"Its expected Sasuke-kun...no one will care...so long as they don't know."

The boy's face softened as he tilted his head, "Really aniki?...but...does...this mean you love me?"

A nod was his response as the teen pulled him forward again and locked their lips together. Itachi felt his heart skip as the little arms wrapped around his head and silky lips response to his own, moving uncontrolled against his own. He felt his member twitch in excitement as he pulled his brother closer.

_The time is right_

_I want to feel it good'n tight._

_I'm down to do this all night_

_I'm gunna beat it upright_

With ease the hot luscious tongue of Itachi darted into the mouth of his brother. A moan raped through his lips as small hips gridded against his growing erection in an attempt made by the younger to keep himself from sliding down and out of his brother's arms.

The arm wrapped around his little brother's back slid up slowly then came around to cup his small brothers cheek. Smooth uncalloused fingers run down the thin neck then down the side of his abdomen until reaching the bottom of the navy blue shirt.

The shirt came up and over the boy's head, forcing them to part lips briefly. Hazed lust filled eyes gazed into bright onyx. The bed was soon below the younger boy as his brother hovered over, lips laying butterfly kisses along his just defining chest.

_I'll behave_

_Oh my God, make me beg, my God!_

_Yes I'm ready for a good flogging baby _

_Come on ream my ass just for fun _

_Don't let up till my ass is bleeding baby _

_Don't let up until you are done_

Memorizing all his brothers movements and thinking of all the things that his brother was doing that made him feel good Sasuke pushed his brother up and rolled him over to sit in his big brothers lap.

Itachi lay leaning against the head board as his little brother leaned forward, a bit hesitate but still wanting to please his big brother, and lay his lips on the teens neck. A small tongue ran the length of his jaw before stopping at the ear, smooth little lips sucked in the hanging lobe and began to gently suck as his tongue caressed the slender skin. A deep moan was won from the chest of the older Uchiha as his fingers claimed captive the sheets below.

Itachi slowly pulled the younger boy back and looked into his eyes, his hands firmly on the child's hips he pushed down as his hips gridded forward. His gasp was contained but the young boys flooded through the boy's lips as his eyes snapped shut and his head rolled back.

"_Aniki_!?" the boy moaned as his fingers gripped the sides of the older teen tightly.

"Feels good doesn't it Sasuke?" The boy nodded as his confused eyes looked down to his shorts, something rising below.

"Good." His hips grinded against the child again as his fingers held the boy still. A moan rang in the teens ears as his slick tongue ran across his lips.

"Sasuke..." the teen hissed," I want you to know what it is that I will be doing to you."

The boy looked up and blinked as he tilted his head. Itachi motioned for the child to move and obidently Sasuke sat by and watched his brother get up and remove his pants.

With pants kicked across the floor and boxers long removed the teen stood naked from the waist down staring at his little brother. Reaching forward he pulled the boy up and gently removed the same articles of clothing.

Sasuke sat on his knees before his brother whom was in the same position. Pulling the boy closer he spread the child's legs apart as he did so with his own. He pulled the small hand up to his mouth and sucked a few digits in, coating them with saliva before spewing them back out. He pulled the child's hand around his back and placed it at his own entrance as his other hand came up and he sucked on three of his own digits.

"Push one in Sasuke."

Chest to chest the boy looked up more confused then before. Not another word was uttered until Sasuke felt a warm moist finger slid into his own puckered hole.

He gasp and moved forward away from the exploring digit, in doing so his new found erection rubbed the length of his brothers. They both moaned at the friction.

"Sasuke...Do what I am doing...so you know what is happening." the teen huffed as his finger surged forward.

Small shaky fingers pushed inside the larger hole of his brother. Itachi moaned his thanks as their erections moved together once more. The boy moved his fingers the same way he felt his brother move his own inside him.

Soon another digit entered the boy and started scissoring. Surprise rocked the boy's body at the entering of a new finger and the pleasure it caused as it rubbed against a very small bundle of nerves inside him.

His surprised caused his fingers to grip tighter therefore his nails to dig into the flesh they held. Itachi grunted as he bit his lower lip.

"Ok Sasuke." he growled, "You can pull them out now."

Nodding Sasuke pulled his fingers back and saw blood staining his little digits. He looked up with a horrified face to his brother but saw a soft smile as lips again claimed his.

_Ass up high, make a motherfu-cker cry_

_It's so good, that I could die_

_Help me stay alive_

Still moving those lips between his own Itachi opened up his dresser and removed a small bottle, the bottle he had alway for occasions just like this...his dreams that kept him from a full nights rest forced him to always have that bottle. He ripped the lid off and threw it, he shook the bottle and felt the cool liquid drop onto his fingers. Slowly he rubbed his fingers together as his lips worked to mark the unmarred flesh of his brothers slender neck.

_The time is right_

_I wanna feel it good'n tight._

_I'm down to do this all night_

_I'm gunna beat it upright_

Finally warm Itachi applied the liquid to his throbbing member, moaning at the pleasure his stroking hand brought. When he felt it was properly lubed he brought his brothers small legs up and made him wrap them around his hips as he laid the boy on his back, head snuggly on pillow. He put the tip of his head at the entrance and whispered huskily, "Be ready Sasuke-kun...This will be much bigger then my fingers."

Fearful eyes turned up to his brother as his little fingers tightened with a steel grip on his brother's back. Slowly, painfully slow to the teen as his body screamed, his tip entered the tight hole.

Just barely an inch in his brother's back arched from the bed as his scream vibrated through the room. A hand quickly slapped over the mouth as his eyes glared down.

"Sasuke we must be quite!" Tears swelled behind the livid eyes as the small boy shook.

Cautiously the hand was removed. The boy whimpered, "Please Aniki it hurts no more."

The teen's ears throbbed with the pounding of his heart, his lust heavy mind only heard ' _Please...more_... ' He pushed forward more, feeling the warmth of the youth engulf him whole his body shuddered as his moan filled the room.

Again his hand cupped the boy's mouth as the child cried, this time Itachi said nothing just kept his hand over the mouth as his eyes remained hooded. He pulled back and surged forward again. Sasuke jerked forward as his nails ripped at the ivory skinned back.

_We're going on a ride_

_I'm gunna turn you inside out upside down_

_Don't try to run and hide,_

_Yes it's true what they say about my kind._

Soft moans continued to roll through the parted mouth as his body shook with excitement and longing. His pace quickened as he pounded into the tight flesh.

Without restraint or composure the teen pounded into the child as muffled screams soaked into the hand, the fingers forming an even tighter gag over the mouth as his fingers pressed harder into the cheeks.

"_God Sasuke_" the teen moaned as the tight hole constricted around his intruding member in a failed attempt to force it out. The boy's head pressed farther into the pillow as tears streamed down his pale cheeks, some falling down the impression between Itachi's hand and his cheek as if it were an irrigated stretch to guide the tears.

Screams still formed in his mouth but fell dead as exhaustige forced his eyes to become heavy and his vision to blurr.

' _**STOP PLEASE ANIKI...IT HURTS SO BAD ANIKI PLEASE!! ITACHI!! **_' the only thoughts flowing through his mind as his brother mercilessly pounded into him.

He felt like his body would split in two if this continued for much longer. Burning was the only feeling in his body.

_Ass up high, make a motherfu-cker cry_

_It's so good, that I could die_

_Help me stay alive_

Garbled cries now fell from the teen's mouth as his pounding lessened and his movements became slow, his whole body shook and quivered as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten.

"_Sasuke_" the faint words breezed by as his eyes squeezed shut. His heart was pounding and his brain swimming with a torent of emotions.

_The time is right_

_I wanna feel it good'n tight._

_I'm down to do this all night_

_I'm gunna beat it upright/_

Though his eyes were shut lights shot into his vision as he felt his seed burst forward and fill his little brother.

Taking deep breathe as his body emptied into the small frame Itachi's heart slowed as his brain feed on the new supply of oxygen.

His eyes peeled open slowly, white fuzz hazed his sight as he tried to blink it away. When finally his sight was back to normal his eyes took in the sight of his little brother below him, tears streaking down swollen cheeks as his own hand cupped the boy's mouth, eyes puffy and red and eyes looked completely fazed as if the child were no longer in this world.

"Sasuke?!" the teen cried as he removed his hand and slowly pulled out.

"SASUKE?!" he cried softly as he gently shook the boy. We watched as the boys lips parted and a ghost of a whisper tumbled out of the creaking throat.

"Why Aniki? it hurt...so bad." The boys head fell to the side, his eyes now shut as trapped tears finally released from the confides of his eyes and leaked onto the pillow.

"Oh god." Itachi sat on his knees and look down at the boy's body. Semen and blood trailed down the boys legs from the bright red and swollen rear end of the boy.

"Oh my god..." the teen gasped.

His eyes looked around the room frantically as his hands flew up and his palms dug into his head and fingers wrapped in his own raven locks.

"No one can know." the words kept repeating themselves in a half chant as he shook his head.

Walking to the window his with fingers still tugging his hair he looked with woeful eyes at his small brother passed out on his bed, blood forming in a small puddle.

Realization of what had just taken place dawned on him, slowly his arms fell to his sides as his face became voided of all emotions.

"**No one can know**." he stated firmly as he turned to find clothes.

--

Thanks for reading I hope you "enjoyed" I don't like the ending that much but I couldn't really figure out another way to do it...and I wrote it last year so yeah I know the ending coulda been hella cooler and a little less unoriginal.


End file.
